The Bet
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: Yugi's earned a lot of money lately, so he's decided to put together a bet... who will get a girlfriend first, Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, or Yugi's choice... Joey Wheeler? **COMPLETED** Sequel up!!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Sariah: Hi! I'm Sariah!!!  
  
Dragario: They already know that. Look at the heading.  
  
Sariah: *looks at heading* Oh. I knew that.  
  
Dragaria: Hey, Sariah, do you own Yu- Gi- Oh?  
  
Sariah: No. Why?  
  
Dragaria: There's some guy on the phone...  
  
Sariah: *grabs phone* ARE YOU THE SAME GUY WHO ASKED ME IF JOEY WHEELER WAS MY LAWYER?! *pauses* OH, YOU ARE, ARE YOU?! WELL, SCREW YOU! *hangs up*  
  
Dragaria: *O.O* Uh... let's just get on with it. We've all established that she doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Okay, nothing corny or idealistic to say today... and I don't think I have anything funny or creative or romantic or anything like that to say either. I DO have something stupid to say though... you can read the ficcy now.  
  
Yugi sat in his room, the spiritual image of Yami floating around next to him. He spread a large amount of money across his bed and looked at it proudly. Yami looked curiously over his shoulder, wondering what it was for.  
  
"What is that for, Yugi?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know yet. I haven't decided what to do with it."  
  
"Well, then, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, just some allowance money I've been saving up for something... interesting. Maybe even a little risky or rambunctious. Just to live on the wild side for once, ya know?"  
  
"I see... like what, perhaps?"  
  
"I don't know..." Yugi sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed. "I haven't thought of anything REALLY exciting yet. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Risky and rambunctious..." Yami tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, all I remember is when I was younger... If I happened to have any jewels on me, I'd go and gamble it off for something. It was quite popular five- thousand years ago, but I'm not sure about now..."  
  
"They had gambling five- thousand years ago? Unbelievable!" Yugi shook his head. "I don't know what I'd bet on, though, Yami. Unless..." His face lit up and he rushed to the calendar.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hold on, Yami... I just have to check for a certain date..." Yugi scanned the calendar until he found what he was looking for. The thing he'd set his eyes on was in one week from that day. The day was Tuesday.  
  
"Yugi... will you please explain this to me?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Yami!" Yugi turned and grinned sheepishly at the baffled pharaoh. Then he whispered something in his ear, and Yami's face lit up into an amused smile.  
  
"Very clever idea. Just one question, though: Who will you bet against?"  
  
Yugi thought about this for a moment. Then he picked up his phone, and first dialed Tristan Taylor's number.  
  
Tristan Taylor was counting some money that he'd been saving as well. He didn't have nearly as much as Yugi had at the moment, but he certainly had enough to make a good, clean bet. When Yugi called, it was the perfect opportunity to use it.  
  
"Hello! Tristan?"  
  
"Yugi! Didn't expect you to call so soon. So, what's up?"  
  
"Well... do you, by any chance; happen to have some money on you?"  
  
Tristan looked at the twenty- five dollars he clutched in his hand.  
  
"Yeah. What for?"  
  
"Good. How much?"  
  
"Twenty- five, in cash. You?"  
  
"Oh, I've saved up a lot... about a hundred and fifty dollars. Do you think you could come over a little later? I've got a bet I'm willing to try out."  
  
"A bet, eh? Well, count me in! Have you set anybody else up for it?"  
  
"Nope. But I'm going to. I'm planning on getting Kaiba in on the deal, too."  
  
"Wow, good luck with that one. See ya later, Yugi. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Tristan!"  
  
Yugi hung up on his first call. Then he dialed up Seto Kaiba and took a deep breath. This would be a harder one...  
  
Seto Kaiba had a lot of money to bet with. When he got the call, he was a bit suspicious at first, but Yugi tempted him more than enough. He had simply asked Yugi what the bet was supposed to be about, and he immediately accepted it. Now Yugi would dial up Duke Devlin and it would be finished.  
  
"Hey, Duke... do you happen to have any money on you?"  
  
"More than enough. What for?"  
  
"I've decided to place a bet. Interested?"  
  
"I don't know, Yugi... a bet sounds a little risky."  
  
"That's exactly why I've started it! Besides, Seto Kaiba's in on the deal."  
  
Duke's eyes lit up like a light. "Oh, really? Well, count me in, then!"  
  
"Excellent! See you at my place!"  
  
Yugi hung up on his last call. Yami stood by, looking very amused. He shook his head at his ambitious friend.  
  
"Yugi, I never thought you had it in you," he said, chuckling.  
  
Yugi grinned. "I know. Seto Kaiba thinks he's got this one in the bag."  
  
Yami shook his head again. "You are one ambitious little human, Yugi. I'm looking forward to seeing this bet."  
  
"They should be here soon, so you don't have to wait long."  
  
As soon as he had spoken, the doorbell rang. He immediately ran to it, and there they all were. Yugi showed them inside and began to explain the bet, while Yami floated innocently beside him, chuckling.  
  
"Alright, Yugi. What's the bet?" Duke asked, counting the money in his hand. Yugi smiled mischievously.  
  
"It's simple. We're betting on who gets a girlfriend first."  
  
The three looked at him disbelievingly. Yugi just smiled back and said, "Well?"  
  
"Well..." Tristan shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Yugi, I'd hate to disappoint you, but that's not much of a bet. I mean, we all know who'd get a girlfriend first..."  
  
"Of course. It's obvious. There's absolutely no competition." Duke agreed.  
  
"Yes, Yugi, we all know exactly who'd win. So there's no point in betting."  
  
"Yeah, I'd win," all three of them said simultaneously. Then they looked at each other, disbelieving.  
  
"Why do you think I placed the bet?" Yugi asked. "It's obvious that you all think you'd win."  
  
"You have a point, Yugi," Tristan sighed and placed his money on the table. "Alright, Yugi. Twenty- five on me."  
  
Duke Devlin was next in placing five- hundred dollars on the table. "Five- hundred on me."  
  
Seto Kaiba placed a large stack of bills on the table. "I place two- thousand on me. And, Yugi, I wouldn't bother placing a bet on your behalf... let's face it; you're not exactly girl- magnet material."  
  
"Who says I'm betting on myself?" Yugi smiled slyly and placed every last dollar that he had on the table. "I'm betting on Joey."  
  
"Now there, Yugi, I REALLY wouldn't bother," Kaiba gave an amused chuckle. Yugi merely smiled.  
  
"Okay. This bet goes for one week. Whoever gets a girlfriend first wins all the money."  
  
Tristan, Duke, and even Kaiba eyed the pile of cash hungrily.  
  
"Yep. One week. And I won't even tell Joey about it. He'll just have to find a girlfriend without me telling him."  
  
"Now you REALLY don't stand a chance," Tristan laughed loudly. "It'd take a miracle for Joey to find a girlfriend in one week!" The three laughed, but Yugi remained completely confident. He just smiled.  
  
"See you guys in one week," he said simply as he showed them out the door.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Hee- hee; little do they know...  
  
Dragario: *yawns* Bor- ring!  
  
Sariah: *bashes Dragario* Quiet! Bad Yami!  
  
Dragaria: Yeah, bro, it's a neat plot. But I think...  
  
Sariah: *bashes Dragaria* You too! Bad other Yami!  
  
Dragaria: I was just gonna...  
  
Sariah: I don't care about Yami.  
  
Dragaria: *gasps* How dare you!  
  
Sariah: Shut up. Go obsess over him and leave me alone, okay?  
  
Dragaria: *grumbles; leaves*  
  
Sariah: Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!! 


	2. Wednesday

Disclaimer: Sariah: I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh, right Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Yes ma'am. *tries to untie himself*  
  
Sariah: What'd I tell you about struggling?  
  
Kaiba: *-_-* Don't...  
  
Sariah: Or I'll...?  
  
Kaiba: *thinks* Um... I don't know...  
  
Sariah: *-_-'* Never mind. Anyway, you heard it, folks! I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh! And I won the court session with Kaiba over here, didn't I?  
  
Kaiba: Yes ma'am.  
  
Sariah: Joey makes a good lawyer, huh?  
  
Kaiba: Yes ma'am.  
  
Sariah: Good boy. Now you've got the rest of the month and half of next month to spend here, okay?  
  
Kaiba: *O.O* NO!!!!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Um... I used up all my clever ideas on the disclaimer. Arigato to the two people who reviewed!!!! *sighs* I'm losing my touch...  
  
Yugi walked outside as the sun began to sink below the street. He was meeting Tristan, Duke, and Kaiba so they could discuss the events of that day. It was part of their deal, you see. They had to check up on each other to see how their side of the bet was going. From the looks of it, none of them had gotten a girlfriend.  
  
"So, guys, how'd it go?" Yugi asked brightly. Yami hovered around next to him, waiting to hear the stories. The two eyed their faces cheerfully. "What, don't TELL me no one has a girlfriend?" Yugi asked them, smiling.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Nope. You wouldn't BELIEVE what happened to me all day!" he sighed and began to tell about the day. "Okay, it all started last night. I'd posted a notice telling about the bet. There was no WAY any girl could miss it..."  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Kaiba waked outside that morning, figuring that he'd already won the bet. To his surprise, not one girl asked him about the notice. It wasn't until he got into class when something happened that he immediately regretted.  
  
"Hey! Are you Seto Kaiba?!" a girl finally ran up to him. Kaiba couldn't see her face from across the room, but he could tell that she was carrying the notice. He could feel that he had it won.  
  
"Yes, I am," he replied. "I see you found the notice. I've been waiting."  
  
To his surprise, the girl tore up the note and threw the pieces at his feet. He looked up in surprise and saw that she was glaring at him.  
  
"A BET?! You are SO insensitive, Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba blinked in surprise. He was speechless.  
  
"You stupid, insensitive jerk! I can't believe you're only looking for a girlfriend because of a stupid BET! I always thought you were more caring than that!" And with that, she slapped him across the face. "Stupid, insensitive jerk! GRR!"  
  
Kaiba rubbed his cheek, utterly shocked. The rest of the day had been like that. Every girl who had found the notice had yelled at him, slapped him, and torn up the notice. Kaiba's face was very red at the end of the day.  
  
"For a genius, you sure are stupid, Kaiba," he told himself. "For one thing, you shouldn't have put up so many notices..." he rubbed his forehead, where a particularly tall girl had punched him instead of slapping him. "AND you should've remembered that nearly every girl in school thinks you are the most sensitive person on the planet."  
  
He made a note to himself to try a new tactic.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Tristan laughed loudly. "I thought your face looked a bit red, Kaiba."  
  
Duke tossed his hair and snorted. "That's nothing. You should hear about how my day went," He tossed his hair again and began the story. "Alright, it started when I first got to school..."  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Duke strutted into the schoolyard like he usually did every morning. But today he made a point of winking at every girl who had been eyeing him during the year. Instantly, they melted at his feet. It seemed his plan was going well, but after school, it got out of hand.  
  
Duke left to tend to his shop, unknowing that there were an awful lot of girls following him there. When he turned around to get the keys out of the door, however, he saw them all. One girl ran up to him instantly.  
  
"Oh, Duke, I know you can't hide your feelings for me anymore," she sighed. "And I just want to say that I feel the same."  
  
Duke smiled, as his plan was working. But a sudden outburst from the crowd of girls turned it all around.  
  
"Feelings for YOU?! Yeah right! In your dreams!"  
  
"Yeah, he loves me, girl!"  
  
"YOU?! I was talking about ME!"  
  
"WHAT?! No way, he's mine!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
  
"Hands off him! He's mine!"  
  
"Oh come on, he winked at ME!"  
  
Every girl paused at this one. They murmured to one another, and realized that he had winked at ALL of them. They turned and glared at the now terrified and cornered Duke Devlin.  
  
"Um... uh?" he stammered. Instantly, the girls began to chase him through the shop, and once they got their hands on him, well... let's just say he looked very... pretty.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"It took me a while to get that makeup off," Duke finished, blushing. He rubbed his eyes. "I think I still have some eye- shadow left on."  
  
Tristan shook his head and sighed. "There's really nothing to tell about my day. I just asked out every girl I could."  
  
"And?" the others asked expectantly.  
  
"Well, they either called me a loser, slapped my face, laughed into my ear, or rolled their eyes and then stormed off. I couldn't get a single date."  
  
They all turned and looked at Yugi, who was still smiling confidently.  
  
"Oh, nothing yet," he said. "But Joey will get a girlfriend, you'll see."  
  
The other three just laughed and stood up to leave. Yugi walked home confidently.  
  
"Well, Yugi, those stories were intriguing. I especially liked Duke Devlin's story... did you catch the fact that he still had a huge clump of mascara on his eyelid?"  
  
Yugi laughed. "No, I didn't. I hope he notices it by tomorrow, or he'll be really embarrassed!"  
  
"They'll all be embarrassed by Tuesday, Yugi. I can't wait to see it."  
  
"Neither can I," Yugi agreed, smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot, I've got to make a call before Kaiba gets home!"  
  
SIDE NOTE: I'm out of funny ideas... *sighs* Darn it. Oh well. Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!! 


	3. Thursday's Troubles

Disclaimer: Sariah: Kaiba!!! The disclaimer is on!!!  
  
Kaiba: *bounces into room, STILL trying to untie himself* Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. And I am not a genius when it comes being a lawyer.  
  
Sariah: And?  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* And... Joey is.  
  
Sariah: Good boy.  
  
SIDE NOTE: I'm running out of cute ideas when it comes to the side notes. *sighs* Oh well. Arigato to the people who reviewed!!!! I couldn't have done this without you!!!!  
  
Yugi hung up and let out a sigh all in one breath. Yami wiped his brow in relief.  
  
"That was a close one, Yugi,"  
  
"I know," Yugi sighed again and flopped onto his bed. "Kaiba almost had me there. I thought for sure he would figure the whole thing out."  
  
Yami stretched. "Better get some sleep, Yugi. We have more stories to listen to tomorrow."  
  
"You're right, Yami." And with that, Yugi drifted off to sleep. He was unknowing of the trouble he'd encounter tomorrow.  
  
"Hey, Yug!" Yugi turned around and saw Joey running towards him. Yugi smiled as his friend caught up to him.  
  
"What's up, Joey? How are the you- know- what plans going?"  
  
"Uh... wow, that hadn't crossed my mind. It got postponed."  
  
"Postponed?! For what?!"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it seemed serious. I was kinda wonderin' if you knew."  
  
Yugi shook his head, an anxious look on his face. "I don't. When is it postponed for?"  
  
"Two days after when it was supposed to be. It's not too long, so I guess it really isn't TOO serious..." Joey still looked anxious.  
  
"Alright, don't worry about it now, Joey. You'll figure it out. Have you tried asking?"  
  
Joey nodded. "No answer," The school bell rang. "Well... guess I'll see you around, Yug."  
  
Yugi watched his friend leave anxiously. He was in trouble now.  
  
"What will you do now, Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'll have to find some way to postpone the end of the bet. Until then... I'm really worried." Lucky for Yugi, he wasn't the only one having trouble.  
  
'I'm NEVER going to get a girlfriend at this rate,' Kaiba thought irritably, watching girls trying to decide between him and Duke. The two had tried a different tactic, and the past grudges the girls held against them were gone. Neither of them needed to worry about Tristan, so it was just between them.  
  
Kaiba finally grew frustrated and walked over to Duke.  
  
"We need a new tactic."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Duke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "But we've tried EVERYTHING. These girls are NOT going to settle for both of us... and considering the bet, I don't think Yugi will accept us having the same girlfriend."  
  
"We need more time," the CEO suggested. "We just need a couple extra days. Perhaps we could ask Yugi to postpone the bet."  
  
"It could work. I'm willing to give it a shot."  
  
"Right, then." The boys shook hands and agreed on their new plan. So at the end of the day, there were absolutely no problems. The four met at the same spot they had the day before. Yugi was already sitting there, but he didn't look as confident as usual. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Not going well, Yugi? I thought you were certain Joey would get a girlfriend."  
  
"I am certain. Very certain... what are you so happy about?"  
  
"I haven't got a girlfriend yet, if that's what you're thinking. Actually, Duke and I were discussing something..."  
  
"We feel sorry for you unfortunate people, so we'd like to ask for just a couple extra days, since we're SO generous."  
  
"You're out of ideas?"  
  
"Yes," Duke's cool face turned into pleading. "We just need a couple extra days, because you know it isn't fair..."  
  
"Okay," Yugi looked up at him, the confident look back on his face.  
  
"Really?" Now Kaiba looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi leaned back in the chair, fully confident again. "You guys can have two extra days, but only two."  
  
"Excellent," Kaiba and Duke sat down, now looking just as confident as Yugi. "You boys have any luck?"  
  
Tristan sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
Yugi smiled brightly. "Not yet, but Joey will get a girlfriend, you'll see."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Yugi, that will happen when Kuribos fly through the air on motorbikes."  
  
Yugi just smiled confidently back at Kaiba. "Well, if that's all done, I think we can all go now." Instantly, everyone stood and left.  
  
"Well, Yugi, you're back in the game," Yami chuckled and shook his head. "How do you do it?"  
  
"I'm just lucky, I guess," Yugi smiled. "Oh! I have to make another phone call before Kaiba gets home!"  
  
Yugi sprinted back home without another word.  
  
SIDE NOTE: No more funny ideas for the side note. *sighs* I'll think of some. Well, tanks for readin' this far!!! You make my life so happy!!!! Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!! 


	4. Friday's Girls

Disclaimer: Sariah: Hey Kaiba!!!! This is your last disclaimer!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *bounces out, no longer trying to untie himself* YES!!!!!!! Sariah does not own Yu- Gi- Oh!!!! AND SHE NO LONGER OWNS ME!!!!! I'M FREEEEEEE!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Sorry, but I'm auctioning you off to someone else. I'm sure FAITH KAIBA would be interested.  
  
Kaiba: *O.O* NOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT HER!!!!!! ANYBODY BUT HER!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Aw, but she wuvs you KEBSY. Isn't dat sweeeeeeet?  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOO!!!!!! *struggles to untie himself*  
  
Sariah: Ah, well, he's all yours Faith. Later!!!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Dragaria: Yami is mine...  
  
Sariah: He's not even IN the bet, you dimwit Yami.  
  
Dragaria: Oh! That changes a lot!!! *^_^*  
  
Sariah: *-_-'* Anyway, those of you ignoring my baka female Yami, arigato to my reviewers!!!!! I couldn't have done this without you, my public!!!!!! *blows kisses at the crowd*  
  
Yugi walked to the meeting place with a confident smile. Yami floated around next to him, just as confident. But when Kaiba, Duke, and Tristan sat down, Yugi's smile faded. Tristan looked EXTREMELY smug. He sat back confidently in his chair, hands crossed behind his head. Duke and Kaiba also noticed this.  
  
"What's up, Tristan?" Yugi was cautious in asking the question.  
  
"Oh, nothin' at all. It's just that I'm gonna have a girlfriend by the end of this bet."  
  
"What?!" Kaiba leapt from his chair. Yugi relaxed again.  
  
"Oh? Who is she?"  
  
Tristan's smug smile grew bigger. "It's that new girl. I walked right up to her today, and asked her out."  
  
"Spill the story," Kaiba spat at him. Tristan smiled just as smugly as before, and began the story.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Tristan was desperate. He was DYING to win that bet. So when he spotted the new girl who had come in just last week, he KNEW he had a chance. He ran up to her. Her friends giggled.  
  
"What do you want, pin- head?" one girl asked. Tristan ignored her and leaned against the wall in front of the new girl, looking as cool as possible.  
  
"Well?" the new girl simply looked at Tristan.  
  
"I was only wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime... maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Me, be your girlfriend?" the new girl was disbelieving. "I don't even know you."  
  
"I am Tristan Taylor, the best- looking guy on campus," Tristan told her smugly. "And, you are?"  
  
"Tyra," the girl smiled in amusement, but Tristan mistook it for shyness. "Maybe. But... on one condition."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"You have to follow me... everywhere I go. Got it?" Tristan nodded. "And you'll have to do whatever I ask you, too." Tyra added. "Got that?" Tristan nodded. The girl smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
She and her friends walked off.  
  
"YES!"  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"No WAY," Kaiba and Duke were both disbelieving. "NO WAY!"  
  
"That's an interesting story, Tristan," Yugi said calmly.  
  
Tristan cocked an eyebrow at Yugi. "Oh? And how come you're so confident? I don't suppose there's any news on Joey?"  
  
"Nope," Yugi replied, smiling just as confidently as before. He looked at Kaiba and Duke. "Have either of you got a girlfriend yet?" The two shook their heads.  
  
"The girls are STILL trying to decide between one and the other," Kaiba told him, sighing.  
  
"We don't expect them to decide any time soon," Duke added.  
  
"That's too bad," Yugi calmly stood up and began to walk home. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"They STILL have no idea what's coming," Yami said with a chuckle. "But tell me one thing, Yugi: Why were you so nervous when Tristan told you about Tyra? After all, you've got this thing won, sure thing."  
  
"Truthfully, I have no idea," Yugi sighed. "I guess I'm just a bit jumpy. I'm really worried about Joey."  
  
"That's understandable. But I think everything is fine; you shouldn't worry about it. Joey can handle it."  
  
"You're right, Yami," Yugi smiled. "I'd better get home quick before Kaiba does. I have to make another call!"  
  
SIDE NOTE: Dragaria: Yami is MINE!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Dragaria, that gets VERY annoying, you know that?  
  
Dragaria: *proudly* I know!!!!  
  
Sariah: *-_-'* Oh, brother. Speaking of which, where's YOUR brother?  
  
Dragaria: He's talking very rapidly to Tea.  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Well, I'd better go save her before your brother starts kissing her. I actually feel sorry for her. Anyways, people; please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!! 


	5. Saturday's Tears

Disclaimer: Sariah: *sighs* I actually miss Kaiba. I hope Faith is having fun. Oh well... I know it isn't from the correct show... By the way, I don't own Dragon Ball Z either; I'm just using Vegeta for the disclaimer, okay? VEGETA!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: *peeks out from behind corner* I am NOT going out there. *looks down* Not in this, anyway...  
  
Sariah: *rolls eyes* Vegeta, do you remember my little friend named blackmail?  
  
Vegeta: *blushes* Fine. *tiptoes outside in a tutu* Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. *tiptoes back*  
  
Sariah: Thanks!!!!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: *looks at disclaimer* Maybe I should be nicer to poor Vegeta.  
  
Dragaria: *cocks an eyebrow at Sariah* You're kidding me, right?  
  
Sariah: *rolls eyes* Of COURSE I am. Do you think I actually want to be NICE to VEGETA?  
  
Dragaria: Guess not.  
  
Sariah: I only think it should be fairer to him on that one episode. You know, where they all try to get the people of Earth to raise up their hands? He BEGS those people, and nobody listens to him except their families!!!! And even though EVERYBODY listened to Hercule, at least a FEW people listened to Goku!!!! Nobody listened to poor Vegeta!!!! And that's not fair!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: You've used up one page, Sariah. Are you done?  
  
Sariah: Yes. I just want people to know my opinion on that, okay? Anyways, arigato to those of you who reviewed!!!! On to the ficcy!!!!  
  
Yugi walked to the same meeting spot that the group had used the past few days. He was cheerful, as he'd spent a whole Saturday not doing anything, except making a few phone calls. Tristan, Kaiba, and Duke, however, were not as cheerful. Yami floated around next to Yugi, watching their exhausted faces eagerly.  
  
"Hello!" Yugi waved at them all. They glared at him suspiciously, as though they thought they could get him arrested for being so happy. They all replied either by moaning, sighing, or whining. Yugi still had on his cheerful grin.  
  
"Don't tell me; you've got news on Joey?" Kaiba rubbed his aching neck as he sat down. Yugi smiled and shook his head. Duke's head fell flat on the table and Tristan complained of his sore back.  
  
"I spent all day carrying Tyra around... on my back!" Tristan moaned and massaged his shoulder. "That girl has GOT to weigh about a hundred pounds!"  
  
"You don't wanna know what I've been doing all day," Kaiba and Duke said simultaneously. Yugi cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? Would you care to tell me?"  
  
"Alright, so here's what happened...," Duke sighed and sat up.  
  
"You see," Kaiba continued. "We spent all day with those girls from school who were trying to figure out which one of us to go out with. They'd proposed a different solution..."  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Duke and Kaiba were basically cornered. They had no idea how those girls had gotten them all the way to the alley without doing ANYTHING. One blue- eyed blonde stepped up and began to twirl her hair while speaking to them.  
  
"Oh, boys," she looked dreamily at the two. "We just COULDN'T decide which one of you to go out with, so we had an idea."  
  
"Uh- oh," Duke and Kaiba backed farther into the alley.  
  
The blonde giggled. "Oh, you're so cute. Anyway, we had an idea that you two could COMPETE for us."  
  
"A duel? You're kidding," Kaiba's confidence came back to him, but Duke's instantly vanished. Dice were his forte, NOT dueling.  
  
"No, not a duel, silly!" the blonde giggled. "I mean, like, who can do the most for us before they crack."  
  
"Oh no..." Kaiba shrank back again. This was NOT good.  
  
"Us girls did some dueling to decide which one of us would get the winner..." the blonde grinned. "And whichever one of you wins, I will get. I tell you what to do, boys."  
  
Duke and Kaiba gulped. Before long, she had them doing her laundry, running races, carrying anything she could find, and anything else that she considered torture. The boys had decided that it wasn't worth it after a while, and had high- tailed it. They'd have to find someone who WASN'T a psychopath.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"Even we aren't that desperate," Kaiba shuddered and his face flopped onto the table. "She had me carrying twenty- seven pounds of BRICKS." He looked up at Yugi. "BRICKS, Yugi. BRICKS. Twenty- seven pounds of it. BRICKS!" He groaned miserably and flopped back onto the table. Duke actually started to cry.  
  
Tristan's eyes widened. "WOW. Uh... I think we should all go home and get some rest."  
  
"I agree... after all, you guys are really worn out," Yugi added as Kaiba began to sob along with Duke. "Come on, guys... let's go home."  
  
Without hesitation, everyone went home. Yugi and Yami watched in astonishment at Kaiba and Duke, who had stopped sobbing by now, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"That was... unusual," Yami said, wide- eyed.  
  
"Yeah...," Yugi agreed, also wide- eyed. "I never thought I'd see that happening. That girl must've been NUTS."  
  
Yami nodded. "We'd better get home quickly, Yugi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you have a phone call to make?"  
  
"Oh! That's right! Plus, I have to tell Mokuba that his brother was sobbing hysterically today!"  
  
Yugi dashed home to make his calls without another word.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: *in a singsong voice* They don't know what's happening, they don't know what's happening!!!!  
  
Dragaria: Is this fic almost over?????  
  
Sariah: Well, let's see... *counts off fingers* Uh... I dunno.  
  
Dragaria: *-_-'*  
  
Sariah: Well, even if I DID know, I wouldn't wanna disappoint anyone. I hate countdowns.  
  
Dragaria: *sighs* Whatever.  
  
Sariah: Well, then... Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Sunday's Competition

Disclaimer: Sariah: *yawns* I don't own Yu- GI- Oh... *yawns again* And I need a new disclaimer slave. Vegeta ran away yesterday. *yawns again*  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Dragario!!!!! Can you help me look for Vegeta?????  
  
Dragario: I've already put up posters; can't you do it yourself?????  
  
Sariah: *gives him a the- answer- is- obvious look*  
  
Dragario: *sighs* Alright.  
  
Sariah: Thanks!!! Arigato to all my reviewers!!!! I couldn't have done this without you!!!!!  
  
"Hi, Mokuba! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Is this about the..."  
  
"No, no; it's something different."  
  
"Oh, okay. What's it about, Yugi?"  
  
"Is your brother home yet?"  
  
"No... oh! He just walked in and... his face is all red..."  
  
"Just want to let you know that he was sobbing hysterically today." Yugi suppressed a laugh while listening to Mokuba cracking up on the other line.  
  
"Seriously?" Mokuba's laughter soon subsided. "That is PRICELESS. I'd better record this in my book of 'Seto's Embarrassing Moments.' Mind you, there aren't a lot of them in here."  
  
Yugi laughed. "Well, just wanted to tell you so you could have a good laugh."  
  
"I sure did. Talk to you later, Yugi!"  
  
Yugi hung up, listening to Yami chuckling next to him.  
  
"I believe half of America could hear Mokuba laughing," he said heartily. "That certainly WAS priceless."  
  
Yugi smiled. "It sure was, Yami. Well, we'd better get some sleep. We've still got a long way to go."  
  
"Right. Good- night, Yugi."  
  
"Good- night."  
  
The end of Sunday was the same as the end of Saturday for Yugi. He'd done absolutely nothing all day long, except, of course, for a few phone calls. He found Tristan, Duke, and Kaiba already gathered at their meeting place. He sat down cheerfully and asked about the day's events.  
  
"I spent the whole day alphabetizing Tyra's CDs!" Tristan replied proudly. "It took me all day, but I finished it!"  
  
"You should know, Yugi, that there were two- hundred and thirty- eight CDs in that collection," Kaiba added. "That idiot organized them ALL."  
  
Yugi laughed. He was in a very happy mood. "Well, what about you?"  
  
Duke rolled his eyes. "Kaiba didn't do ANYTHING."  
  
Kaiba rounded on Duke. "How dare you! Did you REALLY call those GIFTS? Honestly, I DON'T think Alicia wanted autographed photos, you moron!"  
  
"Oh yeah, like GIRLS really want Duel Disk technology, you idiot!"  
  
"It was NOT Duel Disk technology! It was modified hair and makeup technology, for your information!"  
  
Yugi cocked an eyebrow at the two. "Uh... care to explain?"  
  
"Fine!" the two growled one last time in each other's faces and began to tell the story.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Duke and Kaiba were still terrified of that crazy blonde, so they'd avoided her all day. Of course, their avoiding the blonde led them to a very pretty redhead with green eyes. They instantly saw a won bet, a lot of money, AND a gorgeous girlfriend. The two made idiots of themselves asking her out.  
  
"Excuse me?" It was clear that the poor girl was scared out of her wits at the two babbling morons.  
  
"Where ARE his manners?" Kaiba shot a look at Duke as he made the comment. "My name is Seto Kaiba. Who are you?"  
  
"I... I'm Alicia. Who's he?" the girl looked uncertainly at Duke.  
  
Duke instantly stepped forward and took her by the hand. "My name is Duke Devlin. Don't mind this idiot over here; he doesn't know how to behave in front of someone as lovely as you."  
  
"Well, I'm flattered, but I..."  
  
"Oh, that's just the moron, saying stupid things," Kaiba shoved Duke to the side and claimed the girl's hand. "He doesn't know that he shouldn't speak to such a beautiful woman that way."  
  
"I... I'm very flattered, boys, but I..."  
  
Suddenly, it became an all- out war. The boys dashed around, dragging the poor girl everywhere and giving her endless gifts. The girl stammered and stuttered, but she couldn't get word in edgewise. The boys were too persistent. Finally, a man just as tall as Kaiba with blonde hair found them.  
  
"Alicia! I've been looking all over for you!" She ran up to him instantly, and he gave her a tight hug. He walked off with her, leaving Duke and Kaiba dumfounded.  
  
"Oh..." Kaiba finally realized. "She already has a boyfriend..."  
  
"That's no surprise," Duke muttered. They stayed silent for a while and then finally walked their way towards the meeting place, bickering like crazy.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"So, I guess it really was no use after all," Duke sighed and flopped onto the table. Kaiba pouted.  
  
"And she was really gorgeous, too," he added.  
  
Yugi suppressed a laugh. "I... see..." he let out a little giggle. Kaiba and Duke glared at him. "Well... I guess we should go home now."  
  
The two pouting boys got up and left first. Then Yugi stood up and cheerfully walked home. Tristan was the last to leave. He stared suspiciously after Yugi.  
  
"You're up to somethin', Yugi," he muttered before walking home himself.  
  
Yugi walked home with Yami floating around next to him. He was very cheerful.  
  
"We only have a few days left, Yugi," Yami let out a sigh and smiled down at the short little boy walking next to him.  
  
"I know," Yugi turned to look at the spirit floating next to him. "I'm actually gonna miss playing around with these guys, ya know?" He sighed. "Well, it'll be fun to see the look on their faces when it's all over." He smiled. "Well, I'd better get home if I want to make those phone calls!"  
  
Yugi sprinted off without another word.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Okay, that chappie's over. Hope you liked it!!!  
  
Dragaria: Yami...  
  
Sariah: *-_-'* Oh, brother. Anyways, please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Monday's a New Day

Disclaimer: Sariah: I have a new disclaimer slave!!! Say hello to Marik Ishtar!!!!  
  
Marik: Hmph.  
  
Sariah: Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. Just because I tied you to my bedpost doesn't mean you have to be so grouchy!  
  
Marik: Oh NO; let's all be CHEERFUL...  
  
Sariah: Perky.  
  
Marik: Fine, perky. Let's all be PERKY; it isn't everyday I get to be held captive without my trusty Millennium Rod.  
  
Sariah: Exactly. Now, do the disclaimer.  
  
Marik: No. I want you to get sued.  
  
Sariah: Please remember that I am holding your Millennium Rod in my hand...  
  
Marik: *sighs* Yes ma'am. Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh.  
  
Sariah: ^_^ Thank you!!!! And thanks to my reviewers!!!!! On to the ficcy!!!!  
  
Yugi sighed happily. He had four days left until the bet was over. And no one had figured out his plan yet. True, he hadn't told Joey anything, and he hadn't seen Joey talking to any girls, of course... that was obvious to Yugi. He didn't expect Joey to be talking to any girls.  
  
"Four days left, Yugi," Yami sat next to Yugi on the bed. "I can't believe your fun is almost over... and you'll have a lot more money than when you started this thing. What are you going to do with all that money?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I'll worry about that later, Yami. For now, I should just get some sleep. I have school tomorrow."  
  
"See you in the morning, Yugi."  
  
"Goodnight, Yami."  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning with a cheerful smile on his face. He went to school with the same attitude, and he arrived at the usual meeting spot looking exactly the same as he had that morning. Kaiba, Tristan, and Duke, however, looked... less than good.  
  
Duke's clothes were torn, and a large chunk of his hair was gone. Thankfully, it didn't leave a bald spot, but there was a lot of hair missing from that spot. He limped over and sat down, sighing.  
  
Kaiba looked as though he had been traumatized. His eyes were wider and he looked more alert than usual. His clothes were disheveled, and his hair was ruffled. He sat down and clutched his hair, muttering something about girls.  
  
Tristan looked depressed and angry at the same time. He sat down and pouted, glaring at everyone. Yugi was the only person who was at all cheerful.  
  
"What's up, guys?" he asked. This got him a glare from both Duke and Tristan. Kaiba said nothing except to mutter, "Too... many... girls..."  
  
"Anybody going to tell me what happened to all of you today?" Yugi looked at Kaiba quizzically. Kaiba sat up and pounded his fist on the table.  
  
"I hate girls! They're all EVIL! Evil heathen girls!"  
  
Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Kaiba? Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm NOT okay!" Kaiba growled and slumped back over, the alert look back in his eyes. "Girls should be destroyed..."  
  
"Care to tell me why?"  
  
"I'd be GLAD to get it off my chest!" Kaiba sat up again, cleared his throat, and began. "Alright. So, I ran out of tactics. I just decided to post up an ad..."  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Kaiba posted up an ad in front of the school. He read it aloud to himself.  
  
"Call up this number and you'll meet the guy of your dreams.' Excellent. They'll just have to call up my cell, and instant girlfriend." He walked off to his first class. He thought it was simple.  
  
In third period, things got out of hand. He started off with one call, and the rest, as they say, was history. One of the girls tracked him down, and it was instant chaos.  
  
"Girls, over here! It's the dream- guy!"  
  
Kaiba turned at the sound of the voice... guess who it was?  
  
"YOU!" Kaiba looked in horror at the blonde. She smiled and winked.  
  
"Me," she giggled. Kaiba didn't waste another second. He turned and ran, the girls chasing him. They caught him, eventually; and they roughed him up quite a bit. He got rid of them by giving out free tickets to a boy- band. They were fake, but by the time the girls figured that out, Kaiba would be long gone. He walked back to the meeting spot, keeping a sharp eye out.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"They chased me three miles down the street. I thought I'd never get rid of them." Kaiba shuddered.  
  
"That's nothing," Duke tried to flip his small tuft of hair. "I only had four girls on me, but they tortured me. I thought I'd never get out of there alive..." he sighed and began. "Okay, so my 'cheerleaders' heard that I was looking for a girlfriend..."  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Duke walked into his card shop after school as he always did. He was followed everywhere by his little cheerleaders, as always. But once he got to the counter, they pounced on him.  
  
"What the...?!"  
  
"We heard you were looking for a girlfriend!" one shouted. Duke turned pale.  
  
"Oh no..." his cheerleaders could get VERY competitive over him, and he, at the moment, was in the middle, which could lead to trouble.  
  
"You could pick ME," another said sweetly.  
  
Duke tried to manage a smile. "How, uh... flattering..."  
  
"Or me," the third one added.  
  
"Or how about ME," the fourth one said. This automatically led to an argument... and poor Duke was caught in the middle.  
  
His clothes were torn, and one girl managed to pull off a chunk of his hair. Tears stung Duke's eyes from the pain of it. He managed to crawl away, but not before he twisted his ankle very badly. He had to close up early, just to escape. He just barely made it out.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"It was horrible!" he cried when he'd finished. He gave up trying to flip his hair in frustration. "I can't flip my hair anymore!"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Kaiba snapped. "I've been turned into a paranoid freak, and that is NOT something I appreciate."  
  
"Well, you two didn't have your hearts broken," Tristan sighed. "I did..." he closed his eyes and began. "See, I was on my way to meet Tyra, when I overheard her talking to her friends..."  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Tristan walked cheerfully down the hallway, ready to meet Tyra. He felt like he'd win for sure! But as he walked along, he overheard something...  
  
It was Tyra, talking to her friends. Tristan listened closely.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about that Tristan after you're finished playing with him?" one girl asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, May...," Tristan heard Tyra giggle. "I'll just have to make him do stuff for me until I get tired of it, and then I'll drop him off. He IS nice, though. I almost feel sorry for him!"  
  
"Yeah, he's really sweet and all, Tyra," another girl agreed. "It's almost sad to do this to him."  
  
"Almost," Tyra laughed, and her friends laughed with her. Tristan couldn't take this. He turned the corner and stood behind Tyra.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Tyra turned around, and was shocked to see Tristan. "Oh... Tristan... hi! I... I, uh..."  
  
"I'm a lot of fun, huh? You just like playing games with me, Tyra? Well, I'm tired of playing... I'll see you later." He walked off. He wouldn't have anything more to do with her.  
  
"Tristan, wait!" Tyra tried to call after him, but one of her friends put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He's been crushed, Tyra. You can't have anything more to do with him now."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"She was a nice girl, or so I thought," Tristan shook his head. "I'm just her plaything."  
  
Yugi looked sorry when Tristan had finished. "I'm so sorry... maybe I shouldn't have started this bet... I mean, it's just going to get you all hurt... I don't want that..."  
  
Tristan smiled. "Don't you worry about it, Yugi," he already looked more cheerful. "I just remembered; I was goin' after Serenity in the first place! See ya!" Tristan waved and ran off. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess we can go, then," he said. He stood up and left. Kaiba and Duke left shortly after.  
  
"Well, Yugi; that's three days left," Yami floated around next to Yugi as he walked home. "You're having a lot of fun, aren't you?" Yugi nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when this is all over!" he laughed. "Now, I'd better get home so I can make my phone calls."  
  
And he sprinted home without another word.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: *sighs* Wow... another day, another chapter! ^_^ Sorry it took me so long... I was being invaded by the Writer's Block Monsters from outer space! ^_^' Okay, so I was hyper... I had sugar. ^_^ Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. The Day Before Last

Disclaimer: Sariah: Whew! I'm back on! Praise the administrators for not taking me off forever!!!!!  
  
Marik: Yeah, yeah... I don't like the administrators. I'm STILL stuck here. And I'm starting to itch. Can you untie me, please?  
  
Sariah: Maybe later. Now fulfill your purpose as my disclaimer slave.  
  
Marik: *sighs* Alright. Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh.  
  
Sariah: Thanks Marik. You're a doll.  
  
Marik: ^_^  
  
SIDE NOTE: I once again thank the administrators for not taking me off for good... I'm trying right now not to do anything else that I'm not supposed to on this site. ^_^ I pray fate will look upon me kindly in the future. On to the ficcy!!!!  
  
Yugi sat down again at the spot he'd met Seto Kaiba, Duke, and Tristan for the past week. He frowned slightly. He was in a tight situation, and he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of it.  
  
He'd had a conversation with Joey that morning. Joey told him that his previous problem had ended positively, and that his special plans had been brought to the next day. Yugi was quite happy for his friend, but he was a little nervous about how it was going to go on his bet.  
  
Kaiba, Duke, and Tristan arrived, looking indifferent. They didn't look like they'd been heartbroken or torn apart by a mob. They just looked indifferent... actually, maybe they looked a little stressed.  
  
"What's up, guys?" Yugi leaned in closely.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I got nothing."  
  
Duke sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
Tristan pouted. "Serenity didn't get it. I tried asking her out, but she didn't get it at all!"  
  
Yugi stifled a laugh. "I... see..." he choked back his laughter and then smiled. "Well, we only have two days left guys. I'm sure one of you will find a girlfriend."  
  
Kaiba groaned. "I don't think I could even stand TWO days..."  
  
Tristan pounded his fist on the table. "We've had enough, Yugi! We want out!"  
  
Duke nodded in agreement. "We're all done with the bet. We even agreed on it."  
  
Yugi's face fell. "You're DONE? Already?" he looked very disappointed.  
  
"Don't even try to make us feel guilty, Yugi. We're done," Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the crestfallen boy.  
  
"Are you SURE?"  
  
Duke nodded defiantly. "And that's final. We've been through enough."  
  
Yugi looked up at them all. "WHY?"  
  
Tristan sighed and rubbed his temples. "I think we could explain it best if we told him about today."  
  
Duke snorted. "YOU can explain it to him; I've already said I'm done."  
  
Kaiba turned his head. "I'm not explaining it either. I am NOT going to explain myself to him just because he's upset about it."  
  
Tristan grumbled but began to tell Yugi about it anyway. "Okay, so, basically, nothing had happened to us so far. We had a little talk about it over lunch..."  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, and Tristan Taylor sat down at one table. They all had disgruntled looks on their faces. For a while, none of them spoke. Kaiba finally broke the silence.  
  
"So, you've been thinking about the past few days too, haven't you?" he asked the other two stressed boys.  
  
Tristan pounded his fist on the table. "I've had it. I've had my heart broken, and over what? A bet and some stupid money. I have had enough of this."  
  
Kaiba poked at his lunch, deciding that he wasn't going to eat whatever it was. He gave a defeated sigh. "I can't take anymore of this. I go from strict businessman to paranoid teenager in a little less than a week. I've been kicked, slapped, and worked like a dog, and I'm sick of it. And Yugi hasn't been doing anything except taking pleasure in watching us squirm. I doubt he's even been watching Joey."  
  
Duke shook his head. "He hasn't. I've seen him walking around, talking to his teachers or his friends; but he doesn't really talk to Joey. And JOEY'S been acting funny, too. Why wouldn't he be hanging around with Yugi, anyway? Sure, he TALKS to Yugi occasionally, but usually he's off somewhere else. This whole thing is messed up."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "I agree. That's why we have to take action. We have to tell Yugi like it is. We're through with his game."  
  
Tristan sighed. "I hate to say it, but I agree. Yugi hasn't been doing his part, and we've all suffered instead. This isn't going very well for us. We have to tell him it's over."  
  
"So we all agree that we have to tell him today," Kaiba beckoned the two in a sort of huddle. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it, alright?"  
  
"Right."  
  
So it was agreed. The minute school let out, they walked to the meeting spot together.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
When they'd finished, Yugi had a defeated look on his face. He looked up at them all, looking a little sorry.  
  
"So... that's... that's just... it?"  
  
"That's it," Kaiba told him firmly.  
  
Yugi's bottom lip quivered. "But... but what about a-all th- that m- money I s- s- saved up?" the poor boy was on the verge of tears. "A- and it's b- been a week... I- I set all this up f- for..."  
  
Kaiba shifted uncomfortably. "I don't care," he said stubbornly.  
  
Tristan was looking a little squeamish, too. "Yugi, come on, don't do this..."  
  
"We AGREED on this, Yugi," Duke added, though he looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"B- but I had so much fun doing this and planning and... and... come on; you guys all said Joey couldn't get a girlfriend in a million years!" Yugi's lip quivered again.  
  
Kaiba shifted again. "That's true..."  
  
"How about we set it to end tomorrow," Tristan finally offered. "That way we can get out of this as quickly as possible, and Yugi can finish his bet. Does that work?"  
  
Yugi perked up immediately. "I like that idea!"  
  
Kaiba looked a little more comfortable. "I suppose that works. Duke?"  
  
Duke thought it over before nodding in agreement. "Alright, Yugi; but just for tomorrow. Then we're done with this once and for all."  
  
Yugi nodded happily. "Of course! Tomorrow! It's a deal."  
  
"Then it's settled," Kaiba stood up. "I'm going home."  
  
"Yeah; me too," Tristan stood up and left. Duke left shortly after.  
  
"Yugi, you are an excellent actor, you know that, don't you?" Yami asked his companion as he floated around next to him. Yugi smiled as he walked along.  
  
"You think so?" he blushed. "Oh, I've taken a couple courses. It's fun... you DID notice that I can make myself cry, didn't you?"  
  
Yami laughed. "How could I not? You made it quite clear that you wanted to finish this bet." Yugi smiled.  
  
"I sure did. And I'm going to love the outcome... sure, it IS a little low, but it is fun to go low once and a while."  
  
"As long as you don't try to hurt anyone, or take over the world. But, then again, trying to take over the world is Marik's job."  
  
Yugi laughed. "I wouldn't want to put him out of business." He started to sprint home.  
  
"Phone calls?" Yami called after him as he followed.  
  
"Yep!" replied Yugi, laughing at Yami's question.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Wow... it's almost over!!!! NO!!!!! WAAAAH!!!!! Actually, there's just chapter nine after this, and then the epilogue, and then I'm done. Wow... I'm almost DONE. Do you know how WEIRD that is? I've never actually FINISHED something before!!!! It feels scary... YEEP!!!!! ^_^' Well, another chapter, and I hope you liked it. Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!!! 


	9. And the Winner is

Disclaimer: Sariah: I'm very sad right now... my great- grandfather died... let's take a moment to feel sad, okay? *pauses* Okay. Marik!!!!!  
  
Marik: *still being sad* Why'd he hafta die?! *sobs uncontrollably*  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Since my disclaimer slave is being sad now, I'll just have to say that I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh. It is very sad. *sighs* But, Marik, you can stop crying now...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Heyas!!!! My disclaimer up there was true. My great- grandfather has passed away. It's very sad, but I've had plenty of time to feel sad for the last few days. Well, I'm updating... wow. The bet ends in this chappie!!! Hope you like it!!!!  
  
Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, and Tristan Taylor stood silently around the table of the meeting place. Yugi hadn't arrived yet, but they were all sure that Joey didn't have a girlfriend, just like them. They didn't have one either; and frankly, they didn't care. They were just glad that it was over.  
  
"It would've been nice to actually win, though," Tristan finally spoke up.  
  
"I agree; though I'm not sure the money would make much difference," Seto Kaiba looked dully at the other two. "I'm already a millionaire; going on billionaire."  
  
"Really?" Duke looked up. "I thought you were already a billionaire."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Nope. I'm a couple thousand dollars short of billionaire. The money I put in for the bet turned me straight back into a millionaire."  
  
"Speaking of money; what're we all going to do with it?" Tristan looked up now, too. "I mean, I don't think Yugi's got any news, so that would mean nobody wins. Right?"  
  
"I suppose the right share will go back to each of us," Duke shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. The bet's over, and I'm happy with that."  
  
"I care. I want to go back to being a billionaire."  
  
This aroused a burst of laughter from all three of the boys. It was cut off by Yugi's shouting and skidding to a stop in front of them. He was smiling and out of breath. Tristan and Duke looked confused, but Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"No way... he didn't..."  
  
Yugi nodded. "He sure did! Come on!"  
  
The three taller boys ran after the shorter violet- eyed boy. They stopped in front of a quiet little café. Yugi motioned for them to hide in the bushes.  
  
"I do NOT believe this..." Kaiba shook his head. "This is IMPOSSIBLE."  
  
"He couldn't have... he didn't..." Duke's jaw dropped after he said this.  
  
"This cannot be a..." Tristan looked at the only couple sitting outside at a private table.  
  
"Guys; meet Joey's girlfriend," Yugi smiled proudly, watching the expressions on the three boys' faces become even more shocked than before.  
  
"Mai." They said simultaneously.  
  
Yugi nodded proudly. "Yep. Don't they look so cute together?" He thrust his hand out at Kaiba. "Well? Pay up."  
  
Kaiba muttered something about how he should've put the money in his bank account from the start before handing it over. Yugi counted it quickly and then pocketed it.  
  
"I'm leaving," Duke stood up, being careful not to let Joey and Mai see him, and then left.  
  
"Me too; this is ridiculous," Tristan left with a scowl on his face. Kaiba left shortly after, muttering something about how Joey could get a girlfriend before him.  
  
Yugi made sure that they were gone before standing up, dusting himself off, and walking over to the table.  
  
"Oh, hey, Yug," Joey turned to face him as Mai looked up and waved.  
  
"Hey, you two," Yugi replied brightly. "The guys are gone now."  
  
"Oh, thanks," Joey turned to another table. "You can come out now, Mokuba."  
  
"Whew; thanks," Mokuba stood up, holding a camera. "Do you know how hard it is to hold a camera as big as this at the right angle while squatting down there?"  
  
"No I don't," Mai was twirling a strand of her hair around one finger. "And I don't intend to find out."  
  
"Did you get everything?" Yugi asked.  
  
"EVERYTHING," Mokuba answered, grinning. "It's all here." He patted the camera. "Do you know how many pages I've filled in my book of 'Seto's Embarrassing Moments'? Three. I've got to thank you for doing this bet, Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled. "You're welcome, Mokuba," he turned to Joey and Mai. "So, this is your anniversary?"  
  
Joey took Mai's hand. "Yep. Four- month anniversary, to be exact."  
  
"Wow. Has it really been four months?" Mokuba set down the camera as he asked this question.  
  
"We've been dating for four months," Mai smiled. "And I couldn't be happier. This is the first time I've spent four months dating the right guy!"  
  
"Aw, come on." Joey blushed.  
  
"Oh, Joey," Yugi turned to ask one last question. "What was that little problem that had postponed the date before?"  
  
"Oh, that," Joey shrugged. "Mai's cat had kittens. There were five of them."  
  
"I didn't want to lose the kittens, so Joey took one," Mai smiled at him.  
  
"Okay. Wow..." Yugi sighed. "It's all over. And, like I promised, there's a share of the money for each of you. I counted out what each of us would get. We each have six- hundred, sixty- eight dollars and seventy- five cents. Remember, no telling ANYONE until you've spent it all."  
  
"I'll tell Seto as soon as I've spent mine," Mokuba agreed. "See you later." He picked up the camera and walked home.  
  
"I'm tellin' Duke," Joey said. "I'd love to see the look on his cocky face when I tell him I've had a girlfriend for four months!"  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, Joey here promised to take me to a movie," Mai looked at her boyfriend expectantly.  
  
"Alright," Joey allowed her to take his arm as they stood up. "See ya later, Yug." The two walked off.  
  
Yugi started to walk home. "It's all over, Yami. That was so much fun."  
  
"What are you going to do with that money?" Yami asked, floating lazily around beside Yugi, who, in turn, shrugged.  
  
"I'll think of something," he replied. "I'd better do it quick, though. I can't wait to tell Tristan!" he laughed, and Yami laughed with him.  
  
SIDE NOTE: You know what happens, but it's not over yet!!!!! I've got the epilogue to go, and then I'll talk sequel. That is, if anyone wants a sequel. Well, it all depends on what you guys think, so who knows if I'm making that sequel? Hope you liked it!!!! The bet is over and Joey has had a girlfriend for four months. Someone figured he'd had a girlfriend from the start. ^_^ Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Sariah: Marik...  
  
Marik: *snores* Five more minutes...  
  
Sariah: WAKE UP!  
  
Marik: O.O Gaaaahh!!!! Alright! Sariah doesn't own Yu- Gi- Oh. *snores*  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Eh, good enough.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Wow... it's over. This is the epilogue. And it's over! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic... you make me so happy!!!! *sobs* And, uh, to Shekiah... don't worry; you weren't being mean at all. You remind me of me. ^_^ Don't wanna be the bad guy. Well, arigato, minna!!!! I couldn't have finished this without your fantabulous reviews!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba sat at the table three days later, playing around with a new video game. His brother came downstairs and began to prepare his breakfast, vaguely wondering where the video game came from. When he'd woken up enough, he asked Mokuba where he got it.  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Um... can't tell you yet." He pulled ten dollars out of his pocket. "But I will if you take me down to the candy shop later on."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, kiddo. How about you tell me right now?"  
  
Mokuba bit his lip. "I bought it, Seto."  
  
"How? You don't have any money, Mokuba. You spent all your money at the amusement park three weeks ago."  
  
"I still bought it."  
  
"I see," Kaiba looked suspiciously at his brother. "You didn't happen to BORROW the money, did you, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "No, no; of course not, Seto. Listen, I'll... tell you later, okay? I have to spend the rest of this money, first."  
  
Only a few hours later, Kaiba walked disbelievingly to the old meeting place. To his surprise, Tristan and Duke were there as well, talking to each other in complete shock. Kaiba sat down and stared at the two.  
  
"You got the news too, huh?"  
  
"Sure did," Duke flipped his hair. Most of it had grown back. "Who'd you hear it from?"  
  
"Mokuba," Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. "He was in on it the whole time." He turned to Tristan. "And you?"  
  
"Yugi told me," Tristan replied, chuckling lightly. "I can't believe innocent little Yugi is a scammer."  
  
"I got the news from none other than Joey," Duke sighed in frustration. "He spent that money pretty quick and bought Mai a necklace that she's had her eye on for weeks. She never takes the darn thing off!"  
  
"Four months," Tristan leaned back and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "Even if one of us had gotten a girlfriend during the bet, Yugi still would've won. Joey and Mai... four months."  
  
"And Mokuba got it all on tape!" Kaiba gritted his teeth. "This is SO humiliating. I can't believe those two have been dating for FOUR BLASTED MONTHS!"  
  
"Hey; Joey rubbed it in as much as he could," Duke snapped. "That was the worst thing I've ever had to bear! And Mai even stepped in and added on! Don't talk to ME about humiliating!"  
  
Tristan chuckled. "It's funny, though..."  
  
Duke and Kaiba turned on him and glared. "WHAT is funny?!"  
  
"Nothing, really..." Tristan shook his head. "Any one of us could've had a girlfriend before Joey did. But Joey was actually the one with enough sense to tell Mai how he felt."  
  
Duke slumped over on the table. "You're right. For once, Joey actually had more sense than we did."  
  
"But it still doesn't change the fact that we were totally humiliated," Kaiba pointed out. "We have to get Yugi back for this. Somehow, we HAVE to. And didn't he say he wouldn't tell Joey about this? It seems he told him all about the bet."  
  
Duke shook his head. "No; I thought I could pin hi for that one, too. Yugi told MAI all about the bet. Mai just relayed the information back to Joey. Nice try, though."  
  
"Still, Joey was in on it," Tristan agreed to that. "We have to get him back for this, too."  
  
Kaiba smirked and nodded. "I think I have an idea... but you have to agree to it for this to really work. Got it?"  
  
Duke and Tristan agreed.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Sariah: Dum- dum- duuuuuummmmm!!!!!! This is the epilogue, and the end of "The Bet". Isn't it mysterious? Well, you guys wanted a sequel, so I'm giving you a sequel. Look for, "Revenge is Sweet", coming to a website near you! Actually, it's still going to be on the same website, but I had to make it dramatically stupid, you now? Anyway, the sequel should be coming soon, so I should HOPE you don't have to wait long. Anyway, arigato to all my reviewers!!!! I love you all!!!!!! 


End file.
